


To the Middle of Nowhere

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon - Cartoon, F/F, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in a "what-if" scenario for the end of season 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a "what-if" scenario for the end of season 2.

"Give... Elyon... BACK!" Cornelia ordered as she let loose all of her power. Vines covered the area and Cornelia couldn't be sure if she was hitting her enemy, or even accidentally hitting her allies. She noticed Hay Lin flying above, and only hoped that everyone else had escaped as well. She was too angry to stop. Playtime was over, and Cornelia was going to get Elyon back, no matter what.

There was a snap, and then Cornelia heard the voice she had missed for so long. "Cornelia!" Elyon shouted.

"Elyon!" Cornelia replied. She stopped her attack and went to clasp hands with her long lost companion. There was a flash of light, and then Cornelia and Elyon found themselves on a beach.

"Wha-what?" Elyon looked around, confused.

"Did you do this?" Cornelia asked. "I know you've been cramped up, but we really need to get back-"

"I didn't!" Elyon insisted. "It must have been Nerissa. She saw how powerful you were, and I guess she doesn't need me anymore..."

"She doesn't- Wait, all your power's gone?"

Elyon tried to use her powers to transport her and Cornelia back. But they were gone... All gone. "Yes," Elyon said, and tears began to stream down her face.

Cornelia hugged her friend. "We'll find a way to get them back to you. There has to be some way, don't worry."

"I have to worry! My people- Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, Will - All of our friends!"

"No. You don't have to worry." Cornelia said firmly.

"Cornelia-" Elyon began angrily.

"You can worry about everyone else when we find a way back. Where are we, anyway? Think we went back to Earth?"

"I'm not sure yet," Elyon said.

"Once we see something weird, we'll know we're in Meridian! Of course, an abandoned beach this nice would be pretty weird on Earth," Cornelia mused.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's look for someone, then we'll know," Elyon said. Elyon walked away from the beach, with Cornelia following her. She began to try and climb a cliff.

"Hang on there, princess," Cornelia sighed. She picked Elyon up and carried her to the top. "We can't have you damaging your delicate hands, can we?"

"Right," Elyon drawled. Cornelia had really always been the "princess" of the two of them, not that she minded. Now higher up, Elyon took a look around. "There's nothing, there's no one!" Elyon said desperately.

"Looks like it. I guess Nerissa knew where she was sending us."

"Yeah. It is kind of pretty though," Elyon said, then immediately had guilt. Why should she be enjoying herself while her people suffered?

"Yeah." Cornelia had only suspicion. "Pretty, like a rose. Roses have thorns. What kind of traps are there?"

"Maybe she just sent us here because it's so secluded... Far away from anything," Elyon said. "We're just here... Alone... Only the two of us..." Despite her worries, Elyon couldn't help but think, _this is perfect..._

"Could be," Cornelia agreed.

Elyon fidgeted uncomfortably, thinking of what she might say next. "I-" she began, but was interrupted.

"OW!" Hay Lin whined as she fell out of nowhere.

"Hay Lin! How did you find us?" Cornelia asked.

"You know how much I've been practicing this! It was a simple job to follow your trail! .... Okay, maybe not so simple." Hay Lin laughed a little. "Come on, I have enough energy to get you both back.

"Right!" Cornelia said.

"Wait!" Elyon tugged on Cornelia's sleeve and then embraced her. "I'm so happy to see you again," she said.

Cornelia hugged Elyon even more tightly. "Oh, it's the same with me! You have no idea how much I was worried about you. But I knew-"

"Um, why don't you two get a room? I mean, AFTER we're done with the battle? Hurry up! We need both of you there, now!" Hay Lin said.

Elyon and Cornelia moved apart from each other and smiled. Cornelia held Elyon's hand as they ran to Hay Lin. Elyon squeezed it back, thinking, _still perfect.._


End file.
